When A Man Fall In Love Kaisoo Chapter 1
by iNZeSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo, namja polos yang hanya ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya sehingga dia terjebak dengan sebuah perasaan baru. (Gak bisa bikin Summary)


"Kyuungiiieeee !" teriak seorang namja mungil bermaksud memanggil seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja kantin sendirian, lalu orang yang merasa dipanggil itu pun hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? padahal aku tadi hanya bicara sebentar dengan Choi songsaem" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di samping namja yang ia panggil. Kyungsoo namja yang sedang diomeli Baekhyun pun menulis sesuatu pada buku yang selalu ia bawa.

'mianhae tadi aku ditarik oleh Luhan' jawab Kyunsoo yang ia tulis pada bukunya. Kyugsoo tidak bicara jadi dia hanya akan menulis apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Bisu ? tidak, dia hanya tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya dan tentu saja dia memiliki alasan.

"hah, arasseo. Tapi kemana dia ?" tanya Baekhyun, merasa tidak ada Luhan di sini. Kyungsoo menunjuk sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada di belakang Baekhyun tengah menghampiri mereka. Luhan namja yang di tunjuk itu pun duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aiissshhh.. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan !" gerutu Luhan yang hanya terdengar oleh Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun, sedangkan keduanya hanya saling melirik satu sama lain. Ya, mereka bersahabat jadi mereka tahu siapa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya menjadi mengerikan seperti itu karena hampir setiap hari selalu seperti itu.

"Tenang Lu, aku tahu dia menyebalkan tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap teman mu." Tenang Bakhyun pada Luhan.

"Baekkie! mana ada teman yang menyuruhmu menjauh dari sahabatmu sendiri !" Luhan menatap Baekhyun karena tadi dia menunduk menyembunyikan amarahnya, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak tahan dan sedikit berteriak kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang hanya bisa diam.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening walau di kantin memang ramai tapi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara diantara mereka bertiga dan Kyungsoo juga tidak menulis sesuatu pada bukunya, sampai akhirnya bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

SKIP

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Eoh ? tidak biasanya." Baekhyun menatap selidik pada Luhan, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo arasseo, kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu." Luhan sedikit merenggangkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang bersama Kai." Lirih Luhan pada akhir kalimatnya, dan kedua sahabatnya pun saling menatap mengerti lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Kajja !" Baekhyun dan Kyunsoo pun menarik Luhan yang tadi hanya menuduk.

"Yak ! kalian mau membawaku kemana eoh ?" tanya Luhan yang merasa kedua tangannya ditarik. Sementara itu saat melewati gerbang sekolah mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka sinis.

.

.

CAFFE

"Gomawo, kalian sudah membantuku kabur. Hehe" Luhan tesenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne,kami tahu kamu pasti sangat tertekan." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, sadangkan Kyungsoo dia sibuk dengan alat tulisnya.

'Ne Lulu, Baekkie benar. Tapi, apa Kai tidak akan marah ? Aku khawatir hal itu akan terjadi lagi' Tulisan Kyungsoo hampir memenuhi buku kecil itu.

Semua terdiam, mereka mengingat kembali memori mereka pada tahun pertama masuk sekolah K High School. Kau tahu? Sekolah menengah atas yang elit di damnya terdapat anak-anak pengusahawan besar maupun kecil, sebagian besar dari mereka mungkin tidak mementingkan derajat tapi sebagian kecil lainnya akan mempermasalhkan hal tersebut. Seperti halnya Kai, dia benar-benar menghancurkan Luhan di hari pertamanya sekolah.

FLASHBACK

Pada saat itu Luhan tengah bercanda tawa dengan teman sekelasnya yang baru bernama Tao, tapi tiba-tiba Kai masuk dan menarik Luhan keluar tapi tangan Luhan terasa berat karena Tao menahannya, tanpa segan Kai mendorong Tao hingga tangan mereka terlepas dan Tao terjatuh ke belakang lalu Kai menarik Luhan keluar dari kelasnya yang ramai menonton adegan itu.

Karena hal itu, tak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengan Luhan selama berada di kelas satu karena takut hal itu terjadi, padahal Luhan ingin sekali menjelaskan pada teman sekelasnya tapi mereka selalu menghindar, termasuk Tao.

Tapi pada tahun kedua, untungnya ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk bicara pada Luhan yang selalu menyendiri, walau sebenarnya mereka tahu tentang rumor bahwa setiap orang yang mendekati Luhan, maka ia akan berurusan dengan Kai yang notabenenya adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah K High School dan tak hanya itu, bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah elit di Korea dimiliki oleh appa-nya. Dengan sifat Kai yang dingin dan selalu membedakan kasta membuat orang takut walau hanya menyapanya.

FLASHBACK END

"Gomawo" Kata itu keluar dari mulut Luhan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti

"Gomawo, kalian mau bersahabat denganku" Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum.

"Kami akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu, kami tidak peduli Kai akan melakukan apa pada kami." Kata Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang merangkul tubuh Luhan begitu pun Kyungsoo, dia mengangguk mengiyakan sahabatnya. Luhan menangis terharu dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya dan mereka pun berpelukan.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, hampir siswa kelas 2-A berhamburan keluar melakukan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing, kecuali tiga orang yang terlihat masih setia di bangkunya. Ya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aah.. Aku lelah, kita diam di sini sebentar ne ? aku malas berjalan." Luhan mendesah sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena terlalu fokus dengan pelajaran yang menjadi favoritnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawaban Luhan.

"Tapi aku lapar, ayo ke kantin !" rengek Bakhyun pada kedua sahabatnya, namun tak ada respon dari keduanya. Baekhyun pun mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal tapi terkesan lucu, Luhan terkekeh melihat Sahabatnya itu sedangkan Kyungsoo dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Wahh ! Kyungie kau memang pengertian !" Baekhyun menatap bekal yang Kyungsoo keluarkan dari tasnya dan memperlihatkan makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ehmm, ini Spagetti ? harum sekali Kyungie. Bolehkah aku mencicipinya ?" Luhan pun ikut-ikutan Baekhyun menatap makanan itu dengan tidak sabar, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambil sumpit dan membagikan kepada kedua , dia memang sudah mempersiapkan tiga sumpit. Baekhyun yang pertama menyerang makanan Kyungsoo karena dia yang paling lapar.

"Ehmm... " Selama Baekhyun mengunyah sekarang Luhan yang mulai mengambil makanan itu dan mulai melahapnya.

BRAKK

Baekhyun yang sedang merasakan Spagetti itu pun membuka matanya kaget, Kyungsoo yang fokus melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu mumbulatkan matanya dan Luhan yang belum sempat merasakn Spagetti itu menatap tak percaya pada orang yang sudah menepis tangannya dan membuang bekal Kyungsoo.

"Yak ! Mau mu apa Kai !?" Luhan berdiri dan menatap tajam namja berwajah dingin itu. Kyungsoo membereskan makanannya yang mengotori lantai dan dibantu oleh Baekhyun.

"Cih, Kau masih berteman dengan orang seperti itu." Dengan wajah datar dia melirik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan lantai kelas mereka yang kotor.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti itu' !?" masih dengan teriakannya pada Kai.

"Lihat, level mereka jauh di bawah kita" Kai menyeringai membalikan badannya menatap kedua sahabat Luhan yang hampir selesai membersihkan lantai itu.

"Kau tahu !? Aku tidak pernah membedakan teman sepertimu !" Kai terdiam masih membelakangi Luhan.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kau tidak memiliki TEMAN Kai !" sekarang Luhan yang menyeringai lalu pergi melewati Kai

"Jangan campuri hidupku lagi, kai." Tepat di sampig Kai, Luhan menatap sinis dan berucap dingin setengah berbisik.

"Kajja !" Luhan menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya yang telah membersihkan lantai itu.

BRUK

"Awh !" Baekhyun terjatuh akibat dorongan Kai yang sekarang sudah memegang tangan Luhan bersiap untuk menariknya.

'Jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi' batin Kyungsoo

SREETT

PLAKK !

Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai menatap tidak percaya, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kai lalu dia menampar Namja itu. Sungguh mereka semua terdiam Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo, saling bertatapan sinis. Tidak terima atas perlakuan Kyungsoo, kai pun menarik kerah bajunya dan masih dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

"Kai ! Hentikan !" Luhan mencoba melepas cengkraman Kai dan mendorong-dorong tubuhnya karena tenaga Luhan tidak sebanding dengan Kai.

"Kai . . . hiks . ." Kai pun merenggangkan cengkramannya saat mendengar Luhan terisak, ya Luhan menangis dan masih mencoba melepaskan Kyungsoo.

SREETT

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo, dia tidak peduli tangannya yang sakit akibat dorongan tadi karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah sahabatnya. Dan sepertinya Kai sudah tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih melihat Luhan yang sekarang menangis

PAKK

Luhan menepis tangan Kai yang berniat menghapus air matanya, dia menatap tajam pada Kai.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KAI !" Luhan berteriak di depan muka Kai dengan air mata yang membasahi mukanya.

Luhan menarik kedua sahabatnya sebelum baekhyun memberikan death glare pada Kai, dan namja itu hanya diam mematung pikirannya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia terhina, dia di tampar, dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan menangis.

.

UKS

"Baekkie, gwaencana ?" Luhan khawatir melihat lengan Baekhyun yang sudah diperban.

"Ne, gwaencana. Hanya memar sedikit" Baekhyun tersenyum, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu khawatir.

'Sekeras itu kah dia mendorongmu Baekkie ?' Tulis Kyungsoo pada bukunya. Dia ikut khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ani, ini hanya luka ringan. Kau dengarkan bilang ? 2-3 hari aku bisa membuka perbanku"

"Tetap saja kami khawatir baekie. Ini gara-gara Namja sialan itu ! Akan ku bunuh dia !" yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Luhan yang berbicara kasar.

"Haha, Luhan kau memang selalu bercanda" Baekhyun tertawa hambar sambil melirik yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ani ! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmmmh.." Kyungsoo membungkam mulut Luhan yang tidak menyadari tatapan Baekhyun dan

"Haha, baiklah Kamsahamnida. Kami akan kembali ke kelas. Haha " Baekhyun masih dengan tawanya yang konyol lalu membungkuk hormat dan di ikuti Kyunsoo kecuali Luhan yang memberontak minta di lepaskan.

.

.

"Hahaha, kau tidak lihat bagaimana . . haha . . menatap mu ? hahaha" Baekhyun masih saja tertawa, padahal kejadian itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum mereka Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Yak ! Aku kan tidak melihatnya, berhentilah tertawa ! Kyungie apa kau melihatnya ?" Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyunsoo, dan dia hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun pun tertawa semakin keras.

"Ck, jinja ? Selucu itukah ?" Luhan bertanya kembali untuk memastikan, walau bertanya pada Kyungsoo tapi matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertawa. Dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak tertawa ?" Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan Kyungsoo pun berhenti berjalan sontak membuat teman-temanya itu ikut berhenti. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling melirik merasa ada sesuatu.

"Ehhm... Kyungie, Kami tahu kamu tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaramu. Tapi . . . " Baekhyun mencoba bicara pada Kyungsoo sedari tadi diam saat di tanya Luhan namun kalimatnya terputus karena Kyungsoo langsung menulis sesuatu pada bukunya dan terkesan buru-buru.

'Mianhae, aku belum siap' Setelah memastikan kedua sahabatnya itu membaca, dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mencoba bicara padanya.

Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang saat ini merasa khawatir, lalu mereka saling pandang mengerti dan pergi ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

KELAS 2-A

Kelas masih berlangsung tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan Lee songsaem yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang pelajaran fisika yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit bagi Kyungsoo, namun dia lebih memilih memandang suansan di luar jendela kelas tersebut. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu sesekali melirik Kyunsoo.

Bel berbunyi dan Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya menatap kosong orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana.

"Kyung ?" luhan mencoba menepuk bahu namja yang dipanggilnya itu pelan. Lalu namja itu menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Menyejukan.

'Aku akan menceritakannya.' Kyungsoo menunjukan buku yang sudah ia persiapkan, kedua sahabatnya itu terlihat bingung lalu Kyungsoo membuka halaman berikutnya.

'Suaraku. karena kalian sahabatku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tapi tidak di sini.' Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya kebingungan, dia pun menariknya sampai memasuki ruangan kosong yang terletak di bagian belakang bangunan sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

.

.

Kyungsoo melepas kedua tangan sahabatnya lalu menunduk.

"Kyung, kau meninggalkan bukumu. Akan ku am. . ." Baekhyun terhenti saat ingin pergi ke kelas mengambil buku Kyungsoo, tangannya di tahan oleh namja itu.

"Tidak apa . . . Baek." Lirih Kyungsoo, namun dapat di dengar oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Keduanya terkejut, ini pertama kali mereka mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang . . aku akan menceritakannya . . . tanpa buku itu."

"Kyungie, su-suaramu...?" Luhan masih menatap Kyungsoo takjub dengan suara Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Ne, Luhan. Aku akan menjelaskannya" Kyungsoo pun menatap kedua sahabatnya serius dan yakin.

"Aku ingin menyanyi." Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya.

"A-aku tak ingin merusak suaraku, ja-jadi sudah ku putuskan . . aku akan menulis semua yang ingin ku katakan."

Semua terdiam, belum terlalu mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo.

"Dan, setiap aku bernyanyi . . . hal itu terjadi" Kyungsoo tertunduk, Baekhyun langsung menepuk bahu Kyungsoo seolah memberinya kekuatan.

"Hal itu . . apa ?" Luhan bertanya ragu pada Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun yakin lalu beralih menatapnya.

"Saat di Junior High School, aku mengikuti perlombaan bakat di sekolah yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun.

Dakatku bernyanyi, aku berlatih setiap waktu sampai hari itu tiba." Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar dan didengar serius oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Namaku di panggil, aku pun naik ke panggung dan perasaanku mulai tidak nyaman. Pada saat aku ingin bernyanyi . . suaraku . . tidak keluar,mulutku serasa . . kaku, kakiku . . bergetar, beberapa kali aku coba tapi . . tidak bisa, sampai . . penonton pun mengejek ku dan menyurhku untuk turun" Baekhyun pun memeluk Kyungsoo yag bercerita panjang lebar dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha...!" Luhan tertawa keras, sedetik kemudian dia mendapat death glare dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan aneh.

"Wae!? Bukankah itu lucu ? haha" Luhan menghapus air matanya.

"Selucu itu kah ?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan bingung melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini, termasuk Kyungsoo yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ? " Luhan berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah, . .hah . " Luhan menghela nafas karena ekpresi kedua sahabatnya tidak berubah. "Kyungie, kamu itu . . demam panggung, Arra ?" luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ahh ! Arrata ! Jadi itu kenapa kaki dan mulut Kyungsoo seperti tidak terkontrol." Baekhyun pun mulai mengerti dan menjelaskan maksud Luhan.

"Ja-jadi . . ." Kyungsoo sudah tidak dipeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne, Kyungie . . . hah. .aku tidak tahu ada orang sepolos dirimu, eeuhhh..." Luhan memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo lalu mencubit gemas pipi cabinya.

"Hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, kenapa kemarin kamu kabur Kyung ?"tanya Luhan yang sudah puas mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm, karena . . itu memalukan. . bahkan aku malu hanya untuk tertawa, tapi sekarang aku sudah berani bicara dan bercerita panjang lebar pada kalian" Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum manis setelah tadi sedikit tertunduk.

"Ternyata kau trauma Kyungie!" ucap Baekhyun tegas setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, kemarin kau tidak berani bicara sedikit pun tapi sekarang kau bercerita panjang lebar . . ." tanggap Luhan atas perkataan Baekhyun lalu ia setengah berpikir.

"Itu perkembangan yang bagus Kyungie !" Luhan pun memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya kagum.

"Dan, rasa takut tantang rusaknya suaramu itu salah ! Kau hanya belum berani !" Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya semangat seperti detective yang telah memecahkan mysteri.

"Oh iya Kyungie . . . apa kamu. . . berani bicara di hadapan orang lain . . selain kita ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berpikir.

"A-aku belum berani" wajah Kyungsoo memelas menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah ! kami akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu Kyungie !" Semangat Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menatap Baekhyun optimis.

"Ne! Fighting !" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan mengepalkan tangannya bertanda mereka bersemangat. Kyungsoo, dia hanya tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya bersemangat walau sebenarnya dia belum paham apa yang akan mereka perbuat padanya.

.

.

Jam Istirahat kedua,mereka bertiga sekarang berada di kantin sedang mengisi perut mereka yang sejak pagi tadi terasa lapar. Ya, jam istirahat pertama tadi mereka habiskan di ruangan kosong yang sebelumnya di pakai untuk membicarakan masalah Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya perutku terisi juga." ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum jus stawberry dan semua makanannya itu.

"Aku jadi kembali bersemangat. Ne, Kyungie ?" angguk Luhan lalu bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak berkata sepatah kata atau pun menulis sesuatu, karena alat komunikasi yang biasa ia pakai di sita oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil meproutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyungie, tidak biasanya kau cemberut ?" goda Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya seperti mengalihkan padangannya ke sembarang arah menghindari tatapan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang penuh arti.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengembalikan bukumu" kata-kata Luhan sontak membuat namja bermata bulat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti bertanya 'benarkah?' . Luhan evil smile lalu melirik baekhyun.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya..." sambung Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kyung, coba kau lihat ! namja yang berada di ujung sana !" Luhan menunjuk namja berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde yang dibelah dua sedang membaca buku di tangan kirinya sedang menikmati minuman seperti teh yang entah apa di tangan kanannya dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja.

"Sepertinya dia anak baru, coba kau tanyakan nama dan kelasnya !" lanjut Luhan membuat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu semakin membesar.

"Jika kamu tidak mau melakukannya, kami tidak akan hanya menyita satu buku melainkan semua alat yang membuatmu tidak bicara Kyung !" ucap Baekhyun tegas menepuk pundak Kyungsoo meyakinkan dan di ikuti Luhan.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Kyungie" Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih terdiam mencerna semua perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah terdiam lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri di susul Baekhyun lalu Luhan, Kyungsoo menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan ragu dan dibalas dengan senyum meyakinkan dari keduanya. "hwaiting" bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo perlahan menghampiri namja itu lalu berdiri di hadapannya dan namja itu hanya mendonggak menatap heran pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini menggigit bbir bawahnya cemas.

"Ehm... waeyo ?" tanya namja itu heran, tapi Kyungsoo dia semakin panik dan meremas-remas ujung bajunya sesekali ia menatap kebelakang terlihat Luhan dan Baekhyun memberi semangat. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia tutup kembali bibirnya itu dan berulang dia melakukan hal itu membuat namja dihadapannya semakin bingung.

"Neo . . gwaencana ?" tanya namja itu ragu karena melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti akan meledak. 'ada apa dengan namja ini ?' batinnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti akan meledak, keringat bercucuran, kakinya dan tangannya bergetar, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya dia berlari, menghindari perasaan ini yang mengingatkan kenangan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Yak ! Kyungie ! Eodiga !?" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo,sedangkan Luhan dia menghampiri namja yang menjadi uji coba(?) penyembuh Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu . . . mianhae" Luhan sedikit menunduk meminta maaf lalu berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya sedangkan namja itu semakin heran dan berucap dalam hati 'Kenapa mereka?' lalu menghela nafas.

"Hari pertamaku di sekolah ini benar-benar aneh" gumam namja itu lalu melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat tertunda karena ketiga sahabat itu. Karena di perpustakaan di larang membawa makanan maupun minuman jadi dia pergi ke kantin untuk membaca buku sambil mengisi perutnya.

.

.

Di taman sekolah yang begitu luas terlihat namja mungil yang sedang duduk. Kyungsoo, namja itu memegang tangannya yang bergetar, dia menunduk terisak dalam diam. Namja itu melihat ke kiri dan kanan setelah dirasa ada yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Mianhae. . . Kyungie-ah. Kami tidak akan memaksa jika itu terlalu berat bagimu." Luhan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo yang tertunduk kembali.

"Ne, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Kau mau kan memaafkan kami ?" Baekhyun mencoba melihat mata Kyungsoo dengan tulus dan namja itu mengangguk tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya, karena dia yakin mereka tidak berniat menyakitinya melainkan menyembuhkannya.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Sampai jumpa besok !" teriak ku kepada sahabat-sahabatku sebelum aku memasuki mobil sambil melambaikan

tangan.

Hari aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka karena Appa menyuruh seseorang menjemputku, mungkin karena akhir akhir ini aku tidak pulang bersama Kai. Appa ku dan Appa nya Kai memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan sejak kami kecil kami selalu bermain bersama. Menurut appa mungkin anak dari seorang pengusaha terbesar di negara ini tidak pantas jika pulang menggunakan bus maupun kendaraan umum lainnya. Aku bukannya tidak mau membawa kendaraan sendiri, hanya saja Appa melarangku karena tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padaku.

Kulihat banyak siswa yang pergi berjalan kaki bersama teman-temannya sambil tertawa bersama 'jarang sekali aku bisa seperti itu bersama Kyungie dan Baekie' batinku, namun di saat yang bersamaan terlihat seorang berjalan sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku dan saat kulihat wajahnya tampak tak asing bagiku. Ah, Aku ingat ! dia yang ada di kantin tadi siang, tapi siapa namanya ? ahh, kenapa aku jadi penasaran.

Luhan POV END

Pagi harinya seperti biasa, sebelum memulai pelajaran mereka bertiga selalu bersama membicaran hal-hal yang

menarik atau apapun itu seperti hal nya sekarang.

"Baekie-ah, Kyungie-ah, ehm... namja yang kemarin itu . . kalian tahu ?" tanya Luhan malu malu

"Kemarin ? Siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Namja yang di kantin, anak baru itu ?"

"Ohh, anak baru yang bicara pada Kyungie !?" Suara Baekhyun berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh karena suaranya yang mengelegar.

"Ssstt.. berisik Baek !" Luhan menutup mulut Baekhyun sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh tak bersuara. Kemudian Luhan melepas tanganya setelah Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa, kau menanyakannya ?"

"A-ani, hanya penasaran saja" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap selidik padanya

"Arraseo, nanti kita akan cari informasi tentangnya" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo penuh arti

"Kita ? Wae !? " Luhan pun menatap kedua sahabatnya itu

"Ne, bukannya kamu penasaran Lu ?" Baekhyun menaik-turun kan alisnya

Luhan bungkam, sepertinya dia mengerti arti tatapannya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah terkekeh dan berbisik sampai Choi Songsaem masuk dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

Tepat saat Choi Songsaem keluar, Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuju kelas 2-B untuk menemui Ketua OSIS. Ya, ini langkah awal untuk mengetahui siapa namja kemarin itu.

"Suho ! kami ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun langsung to-the-point

"Wae ?" sang Ketua OSIS tidak mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang merapikan buku karena baru saja

songsaemnim keluar mereka langsung menghampiri Suho

"Kau tahu, ada murid baru di sini ?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, 'mengapa jadi dia yang bersemangat?' batin Luhan mengingat dia yang sangat penasaran tentang namja itu namun dia malu walau tak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Tentu, dia Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dia berada di kelas 2-C murid pindahan dari Busan"

"Dia satu kelas bersama Kai" Suho melirik Luhan sekilas lalu menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya 'sudah cukup?'

"Arraseo, gomapta Suho." Baekhyun pun langsung meyeret lagi Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dia tahu suasana menjadi

canggung saat Suho mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Mereka sekarang berada di taman sekolah, duduk sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Luhanie, sekarang apa ?" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Lupakan, ini akan berakhir buruk." Luhan tertunduk, Kyugsoo yang meliahat itu meraih pundak Luhan dan mengelusnya

"Hey, bukankan kau tertarik padanya." Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan suaranya karena suasana taman sedikit sepi sambil tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin Kyungie.." ucap Luhan dengan nada bercanda, yah tapi sahabat selalu tau apa

yang di rasakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin Luhan berata seolah bercanda tapi matanya tidak. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu pun menarik Luhan ke Kantin, sepertinya namja itu berada di sana.

.

Canteen

"Itu dia !"

Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun, namja yang sedari tadi di cari oleh mereka. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menarik Baekhyun dan Luhan,mungkin aneh tapi ini demi sahabatnya.

"Bolehkah kami duduk di sini ?" Bekhyun meminta izin duduk di hadapan Sehun, dan namja itu mengangguk karena dia juga membutuhkan teman di sini.

"Kau Oh Sehun, siswa baru ?" Baekhyun mengawali pembicaraan

"Ne, dan kalian yang kemarin bukan ?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sekarang mukanya terlihat sedikit merah di

tatap Sehun

"Ne~" Luhan gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan bisa di bilang normal, tapi kenapa dia begitu malu.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri ?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, mereka selalu memanggilku Baekie. Ini Do Kyungsoo, dia biasa di panggil Kyungie, dan ini . ."

"Luhan, Xi Luhan." Akhirnya Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara dan Sehun menatapnya setelah sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Percakapan itu terus berlanjut, mereka mulai terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus bagi Luhan. Namun di tengah semua itu Kyungoo tidak sengaja melihat Kai yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sedang menatap tajam pada mereka.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Luhan berpamitan pulang lebih dulu lalu Baekhyun yang tadinya mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo akan melakukan sesuatu di sekolah dan Baekhyun tidak begitu penasaran akhirnya pilang sendirian.

Setelah dirasa kedua sahabatnya itu pergi, Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arah parkiran seperti mencari seseorang tapi tidak ada, lalu dia pergi ke kelas 3-C tapi di sana juga tidak ada, lalu Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu 'Dance, Luhan pernah menceritakannya' pikirnya, namja mungil itu langsung berlari dengan langkah kecilnya ke sebuah ruangan Dance. Ya, dia ada di sana. Pertama Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu lalu perlahan dia melebarkan pintu yang tadinya sedikit terbuka. Suara pintu itu ternyata menimbulkan suara dan membuat seorang namja di dalamnya melihat pelaku yang membuat dia berhenti menari.

"Eoh ? sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu yang tidak biasa" Kai, namja yang saat ini menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil lalu mematikan musik.

Kyungsoo saat ini merasa sangat gugup namun ia tepis perasaan itu lalu menatap penuh keyakinan pada namja tan itu, perlahan ia pun membuka bukunya lalu menunjukan sebuah kalimat di dalam kertas tersebut.

'Aku menyukaimu Kai, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?'

.

.

TBC~


End file.
